


Demon

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A series of ficlets about my favorite character and his angst.





	Demon

The first time he put a blade to his wrist was so he could forget the pain he felt. He was worthless, a waste of space, someone who brought suffering. He didn't deserve such great companions.....such great family. Once the pain had dulled, he re-joined them once more, as his usual self, faint lines on his wrists covered by his long-sleeved shirt.

The three of them hunted, romped around the countryside, and played, like usual. The first signs of trouble started when they went too far in their water fight, which meant that his shirt was completely soaked. Which allowed his friends - the only friends he's ever had - to see the red lines covering his wrists.

He made up a lie about a mishap with the tree trunk, but they didn't believe him. Oh no. They were too perceptive to believe him.

So he decided to avoid them whenever he could. 

But they wouldn't let him to that either.

The two of them came to ask him to help with some chore they had to do. 

They had lied.

The supposed chore was actually a party. A party for him. With him as the guest of honor. They forced him to sit in the middle, with the two of them on either side of him, preventing him from just running away. Everyone was there. Family. Friends. Acquaintances.

He stared at the large piece of cake in front of him, ignoring the chatter and the sounds of eating and drinking.

He felt an arm snake around his shoulder, and a face was in close proximity. Soft and fluffy locks of hair brushed against his face, and he felt as if he was surrounded by a big, fluffy pillow on all sides.

He felt contented. He felt warm. He felt as if he was loved and cared for.


End file.
